DDR VS The Ultimate Lifeform 2
by SaleanaFaye623
Summary: The Squeal to DDR VS The Ultimate Lifeform. It takes 24 hours to make Shadow a laughing stalk of Station Square. It takes him 3 weeks to train in the art of DDR. Will Shadow beat Cream and get respect back? Read and Find out.


DDRVSTUL2: The Aftermath and The Revenge

AN: Yes I know a squeal to the ever so popular DDR VS the Ultimate Lifeform. I know I know. I shouldn't have done this. I think I've ruined my favorite story I've written yet by writing a squeal. But anyways it's been 3 weeks of training and Shadow is now ready to get his revenge on Cream for showing him up. Hehehehe. Shadow's going to get some RevenG.

Shadow: That is not funny.

FMA Freak: I thought it was. Now that you are here. Do the disclaimer.

Shadow: FMA Freak does not own the Sonic the Hedgehog characters or DDR. If she did… do you think I would take this bull-----

Sonic: (pushes Shadow out of the way) This Fanfic is dedicated to everyone who has read and or reviewed the first and original DDR VS The Ultimate Lifeform. We hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the first.

---:)----

24 hours. That's all it took. 24 hours and everyone in Station Square knew that Shadow the Hedgehog was a laughing stock because Cream the Rabbit had beaten him… at DDR.

"When I get my hands on that kid, I'm going to…"

"Yes we know. You're going to Chaos Control her into next week. Now quit complaining. Gosh Shadow, you're giving me a headache."

Shadow turned around to give Rouge the Bat a death glare, but heard his door shut before he could. He sighed and flopped down on his bed and pulled a plush doll, which looked like a jester.

"Oh NiGHTS, what am I going to do? I mean, come on. I was just beaten by a 6-year old rabbit. I'm the Ultimate Lifeform; I should be Ultimate at… EVERYTHING!!!!!! Well I should be the Ultimate at running. But I'll let Sonic keep that title. For now." Shadow told the plushie as he pondered on the one thing that came to his mind:

"How am I going to beat her? I could go to the arcade again… No. Never again… but how… how am I going to beat her?"

**"Why don't you just download Stepmania and all the DDR songs on your computer?"**

Panic had taken over Shadow. He quickly threw the NiGHTS plushie away and stood up to see Omega standing in his dorm.

"**So, you talk to plushies now."**

"That didn't happen. And if you say it did and tell all of G.U.N, I will destroy you," growled Shadow as he glared into the robots soulless and emotionless eyes. "But anyway, you said there is something I can download a program on the computer that has all the DDR songs and I can play them with a DRR… Mat… Thing?"

"**Affirmative. You can download this Stepmania and beat Cream the Rabbit in 3 weeks if you train yourself everyday for 12 hours a day."**

"GREAT!!" Shadow yelled in joy, as he ran over to his computer and quickly turned it on. Shadow got the internet, went straight to Google, finding the place to download it and started to download the program.

_'Just you wait Cream,'_ Shadow thought, _'I will master this game and I will master that Sakura song, and I will DETROY you.'_

**(3 Weeks of EXTREME TRAINING Later)**

'_The Arcade, where the whole DDR fiasco started,'_ thought Shadow as he glared at the building like it came from the fiery depths of Hell. Shadow took a deep breath in and walked inside. Inside looked as how he remembered it, dark and dirty with only the videogame screens lighting the place up. And that's when Shadow heard a voice. A sweet kind voice that he was so happy to destroy.

"Mr. Sonic, when we are done at the arcade, can we watch Pokemon?" Cream asked, big brown eyes starring into the emerald green eyes of our blue hero, who was babysitting her.

"Of course Cream. We can do whatever you want when we go home," Sonic said with a big smile, giving her the famous thumbs-up.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Sonic and Cream turned around to see Shadow pointing at Cream.

"I DEMAND a match at Dance Dance Revolution with you, Cream. One song. My choice."

"So humiliating yourself once wasn't good enough so you have to do it again Shads?"

"Shut it Faker and don't call me 'Shads,'" Shadow growled. He turned over and looked down at Cream, "Well?"

Cream looked up at Shadow and smiled, "Of course Mr. Shadow. I would love to play DDR. But if I win, you have to Mr. Sonic baby-sit me."

"Deal," grumbled Shadow. Cream bounced up and down in joy.

"So tell me Mr. Shadow, what DDR song are we dancing to?" Cream asked as they got on the DDR mats and set the Modes on Expert. Shadow looked at her and smirked and said only one word.

"Sakura."

**(ONE MINUTE AND THIRTY-NINE SECONDS LATER)**

Shadow fell to his knees, looking at the letters that decided his fate. On his side, there was a B. On Cream's side, there was an A star.

"_No… no no no. This can't be happening,"_ Shadow thought, closing his eyes and reopening them, hoping they were playing tricks on him, but alas, they didn't.

"Yay," Cream shouted in joy, "Mr. Sonic, Mr. Shadow, can we go home and watch Pokemon?"

"Yeah," the two hedgehogs grumbled in unison. As they were leaving Shadow looked at Sonic.

"Gotta Catch'em All," whispered Shadow.

"Gotta Catch'em All," Sonic whispered back, trying to suppress his laughter.

"POKEMON!!!" yelled the two hedgehogs and they started to laugh as they ran to catch up to Cream.

**(Meanwhile, back at G.U.N…)**

The G.U.N soldiers and the Commander stood there, waiting for Rouge to hurry up and get something from out of Shadow's dorm. Rouge came back and everyone started to laugh their butts off as she held up the NiGHTS plushie that was hidden under his pillow.

FMA Freak: Oh My Gosh. I finished it. I can't believe it. It's done.

Shadow: Yeah and YOU MADE LOOK LIKE A FOOL AGAIN!!!!

FMA Freak: Shush you.

Sonic: Sorry if this ruined DDR VS The Ultimate Lifeform for ya. Please Read and Review. Thanks.

FMA Freak: Yeah Sorry for everyone who liked the first one doesn't like this one. Please don't flame me.

Anyways _This Is FMA Freak 129 Signing Off_


End file.
